


Electricity

by redcirce



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcirce/pseuds/redcirce
Summary: A tiny bit of fanart for the wonderful "Degrees", by MistressofMalplaquet, a fic I adore! If you haven't read it yet, you definitely should- A Bughead centered mystery/adventure set in a slightly skewed Riverdale, filled with lovely imagery, touches of magical realism and a much more interesting use of the concept of the Black Hood.





	Electricity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressOfMalplaquet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfMalplaquet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Degrees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778257) by [MistressOfMalplaquet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfMalplaquet/pseuds/MistressOfMalplaquet). 




End file.
